Young Jeffrey, the hero
This is the story of how Young Jeffrey gets his scar and wins Young Aqua's heart. Chapter 1: The attack! *Young Patrick: Let's get going, Jeffrey. There's a Heartless in town. We gotta take care of it. *Young Jeffrey: Coming, Patrick! *(On their way to the sight of the Heartless, they bump into Young Jaden and Young Alexis) *Young Jaden: Whoa whoa whoa! What's the rush?! *Young Patrick: There's a Heartless called a Zip Slasher in town. *Young Alexis: A Heartless? Wait. Aren't those the creatures you say you fight? *Young Jeffrey: Yeah. This one is pretty strong, and we need to get rid of it. *Young Jaden: Let us help you fight it, bro! *Young Jeffrey: Wait! I don't want you guys getting hurt! *Young Jaden: Aw! Come on! Please?! *Young Jeffrey: *sighs* All right. *Young Patrick: But stay close to me. *Young Alexis: We will! *(Soon, they arrived at where the Zip Slasher is at) *Young Jaden: Whoa! That is one BIG Heartless! *Young Patrick: Okay. Remember, this Heartless is strong and fast. *Young Jaden: Right! We'll remember that! *Young Patrick: I'll keep it distracted. When i give the signal, attack from behind. *Young Jeffrey: Right. *Young Alexis: Good luck! *Young Jeffrey: Thanks. *(Young Patrick starts to distract the Heartless while Young Jeffrey sneaks behind it) *Young Jeffrey: *exhales quietly* *Young Patrick: Now! *(Young Jeffrey jumped at the Heartless, but was knock aside by it!) *Young Patrick, Young Jaden and Young Alexis: Jeffrey!! *Young Jaden: That's it! The Heartless is gonna get it! *charges at it* *Young Patrick: Jaden, wait! *(The Zip Slasher hits Young Jaden, sending him flying a couple of blocks down) *Young Alexis: JADEN!!!! *runs to him* *Young Jeffrey: ...!! *growls* *(The Zip Slasher hits Young Patrick knocking him out cold) *Young Jeffrey: No! *Young Aqua: Hang on Jeffrey!!! *summons her Keyblade and runs towards the Zip Slasher* Help is on the way!!! *Young Jeffrey: Aqua! *(The Zip Slasher Heartless knocks Young Aqua's Keyblade out of her hands) *Young Aqua: *gasps* *Young Jeffrey: ...!! *growls and charges at the Zip Slasher* *(The Zip Slasher Heartless points a blade at Young Aqua) *Young Aqua: *screams* *Young Jeffrey: NO!!! *jumps at Young Aqua, pushing her away just in time) *(As Young Aqua was pushed away to safety, she watched as the Zip Slasher slashed Young Jeffrey on the eye!) *Young Aqua: *gasps* JEFFREY!!!!!!!!! *Young Jeffrey: *groans as he covers his eye* *Young Aqua: *rushes to him* Are you okay?!?! *Young Jeffrey: I'm fine....! Look out! *blocks another attack from the Zip Slasher and delivers a strong blow to it!* *(The Zip Slasher Heartless is defeated) *Young Aqua: ....... Jeffrey..... *Smiles* You did it!!! You've defeated it!!! And..... you've saved me too. *Young Jeffrey: Ofcourse i did. I...i couldn't let it hurt you. If i did, I'd never forgive myself. *starts blushing* You're the most beautiful girl I've met. *Young Aqua: ....! I am? *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. In fact, you...make my day every time i see you. *Young Aqua: *blushes and thinks to herself* I think...... *smiles* I'm in love!!! *Young Jeffrey: *smiles, blushes, and moans in pain as he covers his eye* *Young Aqua: Oh my goodness! Let me see your eye! *Young Jeffrey: *groans as he shows his eye, which now has a scar on it* *Young Aqua: *gasps* Oh no! You have a scar! *Young Jeffrey: Ow. *Young Aqua: Don't worry, Jeffrey! *summons her Keyblade again* I'll cure it! *Young Jeffrey: Wait. *Young Aqua: ...? *Young Jeffrey: I think...I'll keep it. *Young Aqua: But Jeffrey! Doesn't it hurt?! *Young Jeffrey: Not really actually. *Young Aqua: You sure? *Young Jeffrey: *nods* *Young Aqua: Let me at least get some water on it. *Young Jeffrey: Okay. *Young Aqua: *uses her Keyblade to summon water, takes out a cloth, soaks it, and puts it on Young Jeffrey's eye* *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, Aqua. *Young Aqua: *smiles* And this is for saving me. *kisses Young Jeffrey's cheek* *Young Jeffrey: ...!! *blushes red* *Young Aqua: *Giggles and smiles* And I've never said this before, but.... *whispers* I think you're cute. *Young Jeffrey: *still blushing* ...!! You do? *Young Aqua: *smiles* Yes. VERY cute. *Young Jeffrey: *blushing and thinks to himself* Wow! She thinks I'm cute! *Young Aqua: *giggles* You're also very brave, Jeffrey. *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* And...i think you're...so beautiful. *Young Aqua: *smiles and blushes* Thank you, Jeffrey. *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome. *blushes* *(Young Jaden and Young Alexis arrive back) *Young Jaden: Jeffrey! We're back! ...? Where's the Heartless? *Young Aqua: It's okay. Jeffrey beat it. *Young Alexis: ...! Jeffrey! What's wrong with your eye?! *Young Jeffrey: Long story. *Young Jaden: Come on! Show us, bro! *(He shows them the scar) *Young Alexis: *gasps* We need to get you to a nurse!!! *Young Jeffrey: Guys, it's fine. *Young Jaden: But, Jeffrey! You've got to get that treated! *Young Aqua: I already did. *Young Jaden: ....? Are you saying.... You're keeping that scar?! *Young Jeffrey: *nods* To remind me never to let my guard down again. *Young Jaden: Wow..... *Young Jeffrey: Yeah. *Young Aqua: Besides...he saved my life. *Young Alexis: ...! *smiles* He did?! *Young Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* Chapter 2: Young Love * Category:What-If Stories Category:Rtgoh1